Crystal Tears
by Seijun Chan
Summary: Sasuke's back. Sakura knew he was going to be punished, but this is not what she had in mind! CHARECTER DEATH AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE!


**Disclaimer: This is a Oneshot of the aftermath of Sasuke's return.**

Crystal Tears**

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura, Age 18, was searching around the forest greenery for some herbs to make into ointment. This special herb was an Orchid. 'Bingo' Sakura inwardly thought. She was about to pick it up and bring it to Tsunade-Sama, when she heard a soft grunt. "Sound's like it's coming from over there!" Sakura said, as she grabbed her kunai and readyed it.

_cling!_ was the sound Sakura's kunai knife made when the ground met up with it.

Sakura stared in disbelief when she realized who it was in front of her.

"S-s-sasuke?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Her mouth was agape in aww, and frustration. Her mixed emotion's saddened once she saw Sasuke's blood covered face, ripped clothe's, bruise's and cut's everywhere on his body.

"S-s-sasuke, what h-happened to y-you?" Sakura managed to say. She could'ent just lecture someone that was in deep pain, even if he had betrayed the village.

"Sakura...Please...help..me." Sasuke managed to say to Sakura. Sasuke struggled to get up. "No Sasuke, don't try to get up! It'll just make the pain worse!" Sakura, said, with worry in her tone. She picked Sasuke up, trying to ignore his slight grunt's.

When she got back to Konoha, with him on her back, she brought him to Tsunade-Sama's place. The Hospital.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed. Trying her best to run down the hall's to find her Sensai. "What is it S-" Tsunade-Sama started. "Sasuke's back?" Tsunade-Sama asked. "Hai. But he is in deep trouble! A life or death situation!" Sakura shouted. "Bring him to one of the room's, and I'll see what I can do." Tsunade-Sama said.

Sakura gently placed the avenger on one of the bed's. Trying to hold back the tear's that were welling in her eye's. Tsunade-Sama saw this.

'We can't trial him. But, we have to' Tsunade-Sama thought inwardly.

"Sakura-San, go get the other's." Tsunade-Sama said. "I'll do my best."

Sakura nodded, and left the room in a quick pace.

Tsunade-Sama started to preform the surgery. **To gory to explain.**

Sakura and the other's were waiting in the waiting **Wat a coinsidence? **room.

"So, Sasuke-Teme finally got dumped and decided to come back?" Naruto said. "Don't speak about Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled. "Sorry Sakura-San." Naruto said. Tsunade-Sama appeared. "He should be fine."

Sakura jumped up and down yelling YES!

Tsunade-Sama frowned. Inwardly, Sakura knew Sasuke would be punished somehow. But this was not what she had expected.

"But...When he wake's up...he will be trialed." Tsunade-Sama replied. Sakura stopped cheering. Naruto - Her New Best Friend - looked her in the eye's. Tear's were welling in her eye's.

"Granny Tsunade! You can't do that! Sakura love's him and he's our friend!" Naruto bursted.

"Too bad. He betrayed us all." Tsunade said. "If you would like to come, it will be at 6:00 P.M. tomorrow." Tsunade replied. Now Naruto was the one holding back tear's. But, of course, he could'nt. He was now crying as well as Sakura.

Tsunade left the room. All the other's were comforting them, plus, themselve's.

Sasuke was awake. And tied to a cross-shaped pole.

"Uchiha Sasuke will now be trialed." Tsunade spoke. Sasuke was trying to break loose.

Three ANBU's were lined up in front of Sasuke. One ANBU stabbed his kantana through Sasuke's stomache. Sasuke yelped in pain, as blood spurted out of his stomach. The other one punched his face, whitch made blood spurt from Sasuke's open mouth.

The last one, **_(WARNING: BRUTAL VIOLENCE!)_**

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

Cut Sasuke's heart out...STILL BEATING! Sasuke was dead. Sasuke's heart was now in the third ANBU's hand. Still beating. Sakura gasped in horror. She left the trial crying her little fragile heart out.

Naruto ran after her, also crying. Actually, everyone was crying. Even Orochimaru,**_THE GAY WADE DOG!_**

* * *

Sorry, I know it was a little nasty, but I got the cutting out the heart from The Maya. Indian's that sacrifice people by doing that. AND THE SACRIFICE'S ARE ALIVE! STILL ALIVE! OMFG! Oh, and I am part Maya/ Cherokee, so uh, watch out, i'm coming for you. (Got that ONET THAT ONE FROM FREDDY KOUGRE!) LOLZ! Please rate and review and comment!

BYE!

JA NE!


End file.
